Aliances
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Set before episode 11. How Korra and the others make it through their time in wait, and how they band together to win the war for the greater good.


I DO NOT OWN THE LEDGEND OF KORRA OR ANY CHARACTERS OR IDEAS FROM THE SHOW!

Korra sat leaning against a fallen tree trunk looking up at the moon while the others slept not far away. She gave a sigh as she dropped her head forward. She couldn't help the feeling of failure wash over her as she thought about Republic City and its citizens that were being attacked by the Equalists and Amon. She was the Avatar, she should be there protecting them, saving the benders from having Amon taking their bending. Korra could feel tears gather in her eyes; she didn't normally cry but seeing the city she had come to call home be burned to the ground. Its people attacked and held captives.

"Korra?" She heard making her jump a bit as she turned to see Mako standing on the other side of the tree. She quickly turned away and looked out over the distance where Republic City could be seen alight with fires all over the city. "Korra." He said again before stepping over the tree and sitting on the trunk.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with the others?" She asked still keeping her blue eyes straight watching the smoke rise high into the sky.

"I could as you the same thing." Mako said looking out at the city. He glanced over at her a moment before looking back at the city he grew up in. "It's not your fault." Korra tensed. "You can't be expected to protect the world all by yourself."

Korra jumped up glaring at him. "I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to be able to protect everyone; I'm supposed to stop bad guys like Amon from hurting people and destroying the world." She half yelled making Mako look at her stunned a minute. He stood up quickly, hands in fists.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it now. You don't have all the strength you need to be able to defeat someone like Amon." Mako said back trying to keep his voice down; in the back of his mind he remembered Bolin and Asami were still sleeping not far away. "You're still young." He added.

"You calling me a kid?" She narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned in close to him. Daring him to continue.

"No." Mako defended as he backed up a bit. "That's not what I'm saying. You know that." He said with more force behind it.

"Would you two shut up?" They heard Asami say as she rolled over. "Leave your arguing for daylight when we don't have a chance of being caught by Amon." The two looked over seeing her relax again and Bolin still snoring not far from her. Mako and Korra looked at each other a moment before Korra heaved a heavy sigh and sat back where she had been sitting most of the night.

Mako looked at he a moment. She looked defeated, slumped against the tree trunk before he let out a breath and took a seat next to her. "Look, I want to protect people as much as you do, but we need to plan and have help. You may be the Avatar but even the Avatar needs help sometimes." He saw her look at him with her incredibly light blue eyes as a small smile crossed her face.

"Thanks, City-boy." Korra said softly.

"Of course Avatar." Mako smirked as they relaxed looking up at the stars and moon trying to avoid the view of the burning city bellow.

Mako woke up and realized he and Korra had fallen asleep watching the stars. He looked over at Korra who had slouched, laying her head on his shoulder in her sleep. The sky was still dark and the city still held flames, it was almost time to move to make sure they weren't spotted. Mako gently shifted Korra and carried her over to where Naga was resting before setting her down against the soft animal. Naga looked at him before dozing back off, leaving Mako to look over to Bolin still snoring, and Asami sleeping off to the side. He knew he had hurt her, but he was so confused about what he felt, what he wanted. With a deep sigh he turned back to where he and Korra had been.

After another three hours the sun was rising. It was time to get moving again. Mako walked over waking his brother first. "Bo. We have to get moving." He said as he shook him roughly, knowing Bolin was a heavy sleeper. After another shake he opened his eyes. "Time to move." Mako said before leaving to wake Asami. "Asami." He said making her open her eyes and look at him. There was a sad look in them as green met gold. "We have to move." She nodded and started getting up seeing Bolin barely on his feet. She glanced over seeing Mako kneel next to Korra.

"You okay, Asami?" Bolin asked her, sleepily as Pabu made his way to his shoulder. Asami looked at the Earth bender, gave him a nod before walking away a bit. Bolin looked over seeing Mako reach out and gently wake Korra.

"Korra." Mako said softly. He reached out gently shaking her making her open her eyes slowly. "We have to keep moving before they start looking around the city for you." Korra nodded, pulling herself fully awake as she stood and stretched.

"Where are we going to go?" Bolin asked looking around at the others.

"We can go to Makapu Village." Mako said making everyone look at him. "We'll be able to hide out there and wait for the alliance forces to arrive." He explained.

"Amon's going to search the city and when he doesn't find Korra there he's going to expand. He's take over everything looking for the Avatar. Us hiding somewhere else is just putting others in danger." Asami told Mako. "Korra, he will run through everyone until he finds you." She said looking at her friend. All feelings and relationship troubles put aside for the moment.

"I hate to say it." Bolin interrupted. "Asami you're right but I have to agree with Mako. We have to keep Korra safe until help shows up." Everyone looked at Korra waiting for her decision.

Korra looked down letting everything run through her mind. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to endanger any more people than she already had but she needed to keep hidden until help arrived. Looking up she looked around at her three friends. "I think I need to find somewhere we can hide out and not engager any one more than I already have. You guys go to Makapu Village, stay safe." Korra turned to Naga. Bolin and Asami look at her stunned as Mako shakes of his shock.

"Korra." He said quickly making Korra stop. "You can't expect us to just leave you when Amon and his army are searching for you. If they find you they'll take your bending away." Korra turned with her brows knitted tight.

"No!" Korra half yelled. "I can't let you guys get hurt because of me. If you go with me then you'll just end up getting hurt. You could get captured and they could take your bending away."

"That's even more reason to go with you." Asami said walking closer. "If we go another way and Amon goes looking for you we could get caught and they will take Mako and Bolin's bending. We have a better chance of staying safe for reinforcements when we're together."

"Asami's right." Mako agreed. Korra looked at their worried faces before giving a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Well head north east and find a place to create a hideout until reinforcements arrive." Korra told them before she pulled herself up onto Naga's back before Mako jumped up behind her, followed by Bolin and Asami. Korra looked out at the falling city one last time before they turned and started for a safe place to wait out Amon.

Naga carried the group almost all day. As the sun began to sink the friends climbed from the polar bear dog's back and looked around. They were in the middle of a wooded area with a rock wall to the side. Bolin walked over to the wall and began working at it to create a rather large cave with an entrance they could close behind them. Once the cave was created Mako began a fire and Korra started making bowls from rock to carry water. The little group would be able to hide out in the cave undetected as long as they needed.

"We should be safe here." Asami said as she sat down in the cave while Korra stood leaning at the entrance looking out into the woods, daydreaming, thinking about the citizens they left behind the city in ruins as Amon took over, taking away Bender's abilities. She thought about Tezin and his family, the newborn that was just brought into the world. Were they alright? Were they safe, or had they been captured too, ending the line of air benders? Korra closed her eyes trying to fight back the fears she held for the others.

"Korra?" Bolin asked as he walked over to her. "It's getting dark. We should get some sleep." She just nodded.

"I'll close the entrance." She told him. Bolin nodded and walked back over to lay down with Pabu, falling asleep fast. Mako sat with his back against the wall seeing Asami settle down on the opposite wall, before he turned his eyes to Korra who was still at the entrance of the cave. He knew she was beating herself up; she wasn't going to let this slide. With a sigh he settled back and let his eyes close, thinking of what to do next when suddenly he heard the rock of the cave rumble. He opened his eyes and found it closed. Looking around he found Bolin and Asami dozing off in the dull fire light but Korra and Naga were gone.

"No." Mako whispered, shocked.

"Tenzin?" They all heard as he set Oogi on the frozen ground of the southern water tribe. Once they were off the skybyson Tenzin turned to see his mother. "Tenzin, this is unexpected. Where's Korra?" Tenzin looked at his family sadly. They were all exhausted from the ride and worried about their friend. "What happened?"

"I need Pema and the children to stay here for a while." He told his mother.

"Of course. Let's go inside and you can explain what is going on." Tenzin nodded. He and his family followed her into her house where they could warm up. "I see you have another addition." Katara smiled looking at the sleeping newborn in Pema's arms.

"Yes. Rohan was born earlier today." Pema nodded as she handed the baby over to Katara to hold.

"Why did you travel all the way here after having the baby?" Katara asked as worry crept into her heart.

Tenzin looked at his mother sadly. "Republic City was taken. There is a man who has been taking people's bending away, he and his Equalists stuck today with all their force and forced us to evacuate. I brought Pema and the children here while Korra and her friends hide out by the city."

"Oh no." Katara looked at her son stunned.

"I sent word to the alliance forces; we just need to buy our time until they arrive." Tenzin assured her. "I will be going back to find Lin and Korra. Lin saved us from being taken; I have to go find her." Katara nodded slowly.

"They will be safe here, but Tenzin. You do realize you cannot hide from a war forever. Eventually the war will spread across the world and will affect everyone."

"Not if we stop them at Republic City." Tenzin told her. "Thank you mother." He nodded before turning to hug Pema, then each one of the children. "Take care of your mother and grandmother." The three children nodded as they watched with teary eyes as he left. Spinning up onto his skybyson he gave one last sorrowful look at his family before he was rising into the sky on his way back to Republic city.

"Mako! Slow down, bro." Bolin called as he and Asami followed Mako back through the woods, trying to find Korra. Mako ignored his brother and continued back towards the city.

"Mako!" Asami called to no avail. As the sun rose into the sky and higher yet the three stopped looking back over the city. Bolin and Asami breathing hard after the run, and Mako breathing hard from the run and the frustration he felt with Korra.

"Mako, could we take a break?" Bolin asked with a squeaky voice making Mako glance over his shoulder at his brother, hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Fine." Mako turned away as Bolin dropped to the ground and Asami took a seat. She watched at Mako walked closer to the edge looking down at the city. She could see it before. The way he worried about Korra, the way he treated her, but it was becoming more and more apparent he felt more for the Avatar than he did for his girlfriend. She knew there was no stopping it. No matter how much she felt it tear apart her heart but she knew it was over. She no longer held Mako's heart, not that she thought she ever did.

Bolin looked between his brother and Asami; he could see the two drifting farther and farther apart. He could see the pain on Asami's face as she looked at Mako, realizing that they weren't meant to be together. He could see the regret Mako held when he looked at Asami, the fear and worry building in his eyes as he looked back at the city knowing Korra was out there somewhere.

"Let's go." Asami said as she stood up reaching out a hand to Bolin. "Let's go find Korra." She said drily as she walked off making the brothers follow. Bolin glanced hesitantly at Mako who was walking along in his own thoughts.

The three found their way back to the sewers and started on their way toward the city hall first. It was Mako's first guess as to where Korra would have went to start calming the citizens and fighting back against Amon. The three found a sewer exit to the streets and started climbing, but as Bolin took to the ladder first he was shoved over with someone on top of him. Mako and Asami turned ready to fight as Bolin looked shocked but as they looked at who had tackled Bolin they could see the ragged look of the clothes and the straggly look of their hair. The man stood up and grinned at them as Mako helped Bolin back up.

"You three go up there and you'll be captured and you'll have nothing but tests and torture to look forward to." The man said.

"We're looking for our friend." Bolin told him.

"Friend?"

"Yeah, she has a big polar bear dog with her; she's from the water tribe." Mako added. The man twisted his head with his hand on his chin thinking with a silly grin on his face before he snapped his fingers. "You know where she is?" Mako asked hopeful.

"No." The man said with a smile. Mako furrowed his brow as Bolin deflated. "But." He said making the three look at him. "I know someone who might know where to find your friend."

"Really?!" Bolin asked happily. "Let's go." The man grinned and started leading the way through the sewers.

"How can we know we can trust this guy?" Asami asked softly making Bolin look at his brother with a small smile.

"Mako gained a sense for people. He can tell when the people are leading him into a trap." Bolin explained. "He always knew when someone was trying to talk me into something bad." He looked at his brother proudly as they saw a little lighter coming from in front of them.

"Welcome to sewer city." The man said as he stepped to the side letting the three look over the pieced together houses, the people walking around the makeshift streets all talking and smiling at each other.

"This is…" Asami said wide eyed. "This is amazing. There's a whole city built underneath Republic City." She was shocked to see a decently developed civilization in the sewers.

"Where can we find out where our friend is?" Mako asked.

"This way." The man grinned again as he started to lead the way through the streets to a rather large house towards the end. He led them in where the three froze. Standing in front of them was Korra.

"What are you doing here?" She asked almost angrily.

"We could ask you the same thing." Mako shot back.

Korra fisted her hands and leaned closer. "I'm here to help the city." She told him making him fist his own hands as he leaned closer as well. "What about you, huh? You were supposed to stay there and out of Amon's reach."

"We came looking for you since you took off after you agreed we would stay together." The two stood glaring at each other. "What do you think you were doing running off and coming back where Amon could get you? Do you realize how dangerous and idiotic this was?!" Mako was near yelling now.

"I can't just stand by while he destroys the city and hurts so many people, all because I wasn't strong enough to stop him before. I have to do something!" Korra yelled back. Asami, Bolin, the man in the sewers and another man to the side stood watching the two argue and glare at each other.

"Okay." Bolin said slowly looking between his brother and his friend. The two continued to glare at each other.

"These are your friends?" As the man in the back of the room. Korra turned and looked at him forgetting about her argument with Mako. She nodded as the man walked closer. "Korra has told me about you. My name is Rong." He gave a slight bow to the three of them.

"This is Mako, Bolin, and Asami." Korra introduced with a quick glare at Mako again. Rong nodded and looked at the other man.

"Gommu, show them where they can stay. The city is too dangerous to navigate with the more Equalists that are arriving." Gommu nodded and looked at the group with his silly grin. "Avatar Korra, would you like to accompany your friends?" Korra gave a small nod before following with Naga in toe.

Once at a little house Gommu left them alone with the promise that he would be back. As soon as the man was gone, Korra stormed down the hall out of site. Mako huffed and turned away as Bolin walked down the hall to look at the place they would be staying. Asami stood in the middle of the room looking at Mako. He turned and saw her watching him before the anger on his face fell and was replaced with something else. Something she couldn't read.

"Asami…" He trailed off as he walked closer to her.

"You can't just keep pushing everything away and acting like it doesn't matter. You can't keep pushing me aside and acting like you have no feelings for Korra." Mako looked at the young woman. "Do you still have feelings for her or not? Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss?"

"I…" Mako closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts for a moment. "It's complicated. The kiss didn't mean anything." He defended.

"Mako, I'm not blind. I see how you treat her, how you look at her…"

"No." He said quickly.

"Do you even have the guts to tell me the truth?" The two looked at each other a moment longer. "That's what I thought. Guess there's nothing else to discuss." She told him before walking away leaving Mako by himself in the empty room. He didn't know what to say or do. He was called out on his feelings, on the kiss and there was no way to defend what he didn't know himself.

Mako was sitting outside the makeshift house with his eyes closed as he thought about everything he had been through. He felt someone sit on the bench next to him making him open his eyes to see his brother.

"You okay?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mako said looking off into the distance.

"What's going on between you and Asami? It's like you're always arguing. And not like the way you and Korra argue, it's the bad kind of arguing."

"It's nothing, Bo. Let it go." Bolin looked at his older brother. The one who had always taken care of him since their parents were killed when they were small children.

"Mako, I don't know what's going on but I bet it has something to do with Korra. I may not be good with this stuff but you should talk to someone. It's eating you alive." Bolin said softly before standing up to go back into the house.

"Bo." Mako said making him turn and look at him. "Why did you tell Asami? Why did you tell her about the kiss?" Bolin looked at Mako a minute worried before he turned to fully face his brother.

"She was asking why you were so determined to find Korra when she was missing and she drug it out of me. I never meant to tell her about it. Really." Bolin said worriedly. He didn't want his brother upset with him, he didn't mean any harm. Mako sighed and looked away.

"It's okay, Bo. It's better that she knows." Bolin looked at his brother a moment longer before gold eyes met green. "Get some sleep; we're going to have to figure out what we're going to do to meet up with the united forces in the morning." Bolin paused a second before nodding and going back in, leaving Mako to his thoughts once again.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked Asami who was in the large main room of the building. Asami looked at Korra and shrugged. "You okay?"

Asami sighed and looked back at Korra a bit worried. "Do you have feelings for Mako?" She asked making Korra pause, not sure what to say. "Bolin told me about the kiss." Korra's face dropped a bit as she sat down next to the young woman.

"Mako is with you. He's happy and in love with you. if the kiss meant anything or we had feelings for each other he would be dating me. But he's not. He's dating you." Korra paused. She felt her heart ache but she knew that no matter what it felt to her she needed Mako to be happy. "He loves you Asami." Asami looked away with a small nod. "Mako's hard to understand sometimes but you can always tell who he considers a loved." Korra gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right." Asami said with a small smirk. "I'm sorry I got so jealous, it was just how Mako freaked out when you were missing and how he acted towards you since we found you…" She trailed off and saw Korra nod, understanding the woman's fear.

"I understand but I can't imagine Mr. Cool getting frazzled." Korra laughed softly making Asami give a little laugh.

"I better go find him and talk to him. I said something's I shouldn't have earlier." Asami said standing up. Korra nodded with a little smile as Bolin walked in seeing the two women talking. He froze in place looking at them. "Hey, Bolin. You know where Mako is?"

"Uh… he's outside?" He said not knowing if he should tell them where his brother was or not.

"Is that a question or are you telling her that he's outside?" Korra asked amused as she stood and walked over to her friend.

"No, he's outside." He said a little more confident this time. Asami nodded and walked out to find Mako as Bolin looked curiously at Korra a moment before quickly walking away. Korra just rolled her eyes as she sat back hoping she did the right thing by telling Asami to keep trying with Mako. She sighed as she closed her eyes and began to doze, letting her mind stray.

Hours later Mako walked back in. After his talk with Asami he had to let himself cool down a bit before going back inside. He sighed as he shut the metal flap of a door before turning to see Korra laying in the large room sound asleep. He thought a minute then decided to take her to the room she and Asami were sharing for the time being to let her get sleep. As he walked closer he saw her tense before she tossed a bit, brows furrowed, sweating. He watched a moment longer before he heard her mumbling 'no' bending down to kneel beside her he saw her toss her head to the side again.

"Mako! No!" She gasped sitting up quickly making Mako fall back looking at her. She was breathing heavy looking around in the darkness. He pushed back forward making her blue eyes snap to him as she tried to control her breathing.

"It's okay. It was only a dream." He told her softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She said looking away. Mako reached out putting his hand on her arm.

"I was just coming in. Come on. Let's get sleep before we figure things out in the morning." He told her as he reached out to help her to her feet and lead her to her own room. "You want to talk about it?" He asked as he felt her body shiver. They stopped in the hall way and Korra shook her head.

"I'm fine." She told him." Good night, Mako." She said before disappearing into the room she shared with Asami, leaving him to the other room with the snoring Bolin.

The next day Mako walked into the large room to see Korra sitting with Naga quietly waiting for the others to get up. They didn't have to wait much longer before Asami walked out to join them and Bolin joined last after finally rolling out of bed after Mako woke him up. There was a knock on the metal door flap making them look over as Rong walked in with Gommu.

"Good morning." Rong greeted. "Have you all thought about what you will be doing? You only have a few options that is a possibility. Either you stay and wait, you search for the fleet and hope they come in when you reach the surface or you run and hide until it is safe." Korra scoffed making Rong look at her as the others sighed and rolled their eyes.

"There is no option of running. I'm the Avatar. I should be here." She told Rong.

"Then we'll wait it out. We stay here we'll know when the united forces arrive and we can join them then." Mako cut in. The tone in his voice leaving no room for discussion from the others. Korra crossed her arms and gave a quick glare. "You won't run and be safe so you're not going to search for the forces." He told her.

"Then you may join with us and help protect the sewer city from being attacked." Rong said making the four look at him. "We have a small force of benders and non-benders who patrol the tunnels to make sure no Equalists break through and disturb our peaceful lives. If you will agree, I would like you to join the forces." They looked at each other as if asking what each one wanted to do.

"We're in." Korra said with a smile.

"Good. Gommu will get you set. Thank you Avatar Korra for helping us in this time of danger for you." He turned leaving Gommu with his silly looking grin.

"Come on, we'll get you in a uniform." He said brightly as he led the way to a building not far down the street where he gave each of them a uniform of deep red. "Put these on and then you will get your assignments. Do any of you know the sewers?"

"Mako and I grew up on the streets; we know the city like the back of our hands." Bolin said proudly as he held up his hand. "Hey, where'd that come from?" He asked as he pulled his hand closer to look at something on the back of his hand. The other's faces dropped watching him.

"Uh, right. Well here you go. We need the west side covered so if you want to work it out amongst yourselves…" Gommu trailed off before leaving. The four friends looked at each other a bit confused before going to change.

Korra and the others stood in a group before Korra decided she wanted to go first. Mako volunteered to go with her as they started their patrol of the tunnel. Mako glanced at Korra from the side of his eye. She looked unfocused like she was thinking about something.

"Something bothering you?" He asked making her snap from her daze to look at him.

"No." She said simply before looking back at the path before them. Mako was silent a few minutes before he looked at her again and saw the dull look on her face.

"It's that dream you had last night isn't it?" He asked making her stop and turn looking at him. "What was it about?" She didn't answer just settling for glaring. "You yelled my name, Korra." He said making her look away sadly before turning to continue walking. Mako caught up to her and walked at her side again. "You should talk about it if it's on your mind."

"I dreamt that Amon captured everyone and was taking away everyone's bending leaving me for last. He had beaten us badly and he had you in front of him and he was taking your fire bending." She said a bit shakily. Mako reached out making them both stop as he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tight before he thought about what he was doing.

"That's never going to happen. I promise, we'll all fight and defeat Amon together. And we'll all come out with our bending." He said softly before he felt her arms slowly wrap around him and she shook slightly in his arms again before taking a deep breath and pulling back.

"Thanks Mako." She said softly. "When this is all done with you and Asami won't have to worry about anything anymore." She said before she started walking. Mako grabbed her arm making her stop and look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked not sure if he was upset for what she implied.

"Just that you two can finally be able to settle and not worry about the Equalists after your bending, and you won't have to worry about helping me." Korra told him with a sad note in her voice before she pulled out of his grasp. "Let's just get forget it and get through this." She said as she started walking away.

"Yeah… forget it…" Mako said softly to himself before he start to catch up to her and they made their way back to the little city they found in the sewers.

"You two were gone a while." Asami said as Mako and Korra exited the tunnel.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako told her.

Asami looked off to the side. "Whatever." Gommu popped up with his bright grin.

"Welcome back!" He smiled as he jumped over to stand between Mako and Korra. "Hope you worked up an appetite 'cause dinner is served." He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them to him. He led them over to a little place they could sit and he dished out the, what looked like, stew.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the last few days." Korra said as she took her bowl.

"It's an honor to oblige. My associates and I heartedly appose Amon's so call Equalists policies." Gommu handed the next bowl to Bolin as he continued. "We got benders and non benders living together down here. But do you see us fightin'? No sir-y we figured out how to harmoniously coexist." He finished hugging himself with his silly looking grin.

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin smiled before he took a bite of his food. He hummed in satisfaction. "This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had." He said enthusiastically as Asami played with it a bit before putting a spoonful in her mouth. "Seriously."

"I've culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer." Gommu said proudly. Asami spit the mouth full back into her bowl before setting it behind her on the floor, letting Pabu eat all he wanted. "You are more than welcome to stay here forever." He offered.

Korra shook her head. "I can't let Amon continue his mission. If I stay there will be even more lives at stake than already are."

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before the Equalists make their way to the sewers and find this place." Mako added. "We need to stop Amon before he can go any farther." Bolin nodded as he continued to shove his face full of food.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Asami said as she stood up dismissing herself from the group. Mako looked after her a minute before setting his bowl down and following her.

"Asami." He said as he caught up with her. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" She stopped and spun to face him.

"Like what, Mako?" He froze looking at her. "What do you expect me to do when you're still running after Korra? You volunteer to go with her everywhere. The other day you led her through the sewers with your arm around her. You think I don't see how you are still looking at her and treating her even after I told you I knew what happened." Mako looked at his girlfriend a minute.

"I told you what that was all about, Asami. I told you it meant nothing. Korra and I are just good friends, we help each other and she needs a lot of help right now with Amon attacking." He tried to explain himself. "Look, can't we just forget all of this until after this fighting is all settled?"

Asami dropped her arms to her sides, hands in fists. "Sure Mako, if there's anything left to remember afterwards." She said stomping off leaving Mako to watch after her. Suddenly a loud rumble vibrated through the sewers shaking the ground under everyone's feet. Asami turned and looked at Mako who was looking up.

Bolin and Korra ran over to them as they looked around at the scared people. "What's going on?" Bolin asked afraid.

"I don't know but we better go check." Korra said as she whistled for Naga.

"It's coming from the surface." Mako said as they all climbed onto the back of Naga and they were off to a tunnel that led to the city streets. They stopped at the opening looking around; they could see air ships from Amon moving all in one direction as another shake moved through the city.

"Let's go Naga." Korra told her friend softly before they were off, running through the streets. Weaving in and out of alleys to avoid being spotted as they made their way to the bay. Once there Naga stopped and they all looked out seeing hundreds of united forces ships coming in closer. Help was finally here.

"They're anchoring out there." Mako commented and saw Korra nod.

"Naga, get us to the ship." Korra told the polar bear dog before they were plunged into the cold water. Korra began bending it away from them so they could breathe as they made it across the bay and to the ship. Once there Korra used the water to push them up and onto the deck only to be met with a dozen fire benders ready to strike.

"Wait!" They heard before they saw the tall young man walk through. "I am General Iroh." He greeted as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"I am Korra and these are my friends. Bolin, Mako, Asami and my polar bear dog Naga." Korra introduced. "We went into hiding when Amon attacked, waiting for help to arrive to retake the city." She explained. Iroh nodded before they felt a gust of wind. Looking up they found Oogi coming down with Tenzin. "Tenzin!" Korra smiled brightly as he jumped from the skybyson to greet everyone.

"It's good to see you're still alright, Korra." He nodded his greeting. "General Iroh." He said and watched Iroh nod his greeting.

"It looks like we have convened." Iroh said looking around. "Shall we go discuss how we are to take back the city our father's created?" He asked Tenzin.

"Of course." Korra and her friends looked between the two a moment longer before they followed Tenzin and Iroh into a room below deck to discuss strategies.

Asami glanced at Mako leaning against the wall to the side, behind Korra. He had been silent the whole time since they began discussions half an hour ago. "We'll send Korra with the first rush." Iroh said looking at Korra.

"You can't just hang her out there as bait." Mako said making everyone look at him. He was still leaning against the wall calmly but his anger at the proposition was clear in his eyes. "She's not some piece of meat."

"I agree." Tenzin said sitting up in his seat. "You cannot put the Avatar in such a position."

"The Avatar is the best chance we have at ending this quickly." Iroh said looking at Tenzin.

"You just hang Korra out there." Mako said as he pushed off the wall moving closer as Bolin slammed his hands onto the table and stood up.

"Korra's a person!" Bolin yelled. "She's our friend. You can't put her into that danger."

"I'm right here." Korra said standing up looking around the room angrily. "I can make my own decisions as to what I'm going to do." She looked straight at Iroh. "I'll do it."

"Korra!" Mako said before she turned and stormed out of the room and headed back for the deck where Naga had been resting. "You're going to get her killed." He said with a sharp glare at Iroh before he left the room as well. Bolin sat down angrily as Asami continued to sit in her seat seeing Mako leave. She felt her heart drop but she knew they had run their course. They simply weren't meant to be.

Mako walked out onto the deck and looked around before he caught sight of the white fluff ball that was Naga. He walked over slowly and stopped beside Korra, looking out at the bay. Across the way was where the Equalists were still circling the city. Mako leaned onto the railing of the ship looking out.

"I can take care of myself." He heard Korra say making him look at her. "I don't need you and everyone else telling me what is too dangerous. I can take care of myself."

"You've done such a great job of that." Mako scoffed. Korra furrowed her brows becoming angrier. She turned to leave but felt Mako's had grasp her arm, turning her back into him. In a blink of an eye Mako's lips were connected with hers. She melted into the moment before pushing away.

"Mako…" Korra shook her head stepping back away from him. "We can't. You're with Asami and…." She continued shaking her head. Mako took a step closer looking at her bewildered.

"Asami and I aren't exactly together anymore." Korra looked up at him stunned. "I've known for a while but things have been so complicated..."

"Mako, what are you saying?" Korra looked at him, she couldn't think, everything was fading out, everything was just him.

"I'm saying I want you. Korra, you're not just the Avatar, you're amazing. I have feelings for you that I thought I could push away because I was with Asami, but the more I see you in danger I can't push it away any more."

Mako pulled her to him and he kissed her again. This time she didn't push away. She melted back into him and they pulled apart slowly to look into each other's eyes. Icy blue met shining gold. "You're so sappy, city-boy." She smirked, "I can still take care of myself."

"We'll see about that." He told her making her roll her eyes and pull out of his arms. "What?"

"Mako, we can't do this." She shook her head. "Not until after this is settled with Amon." She looked at his sad face but he nodded. He understood.

"We'll stay friends until after we finish Amon off and save the city." He clarified and watched her nod before he moved closer and they both leaned on the railing looking out at the city with the sinking sun behind it. "We'll head into the city together tomorrow and we'll come out with our bending and the city."

"You can bet on that, Mr. hat-trick." Korra smiled at him as they fell silent looking out at the bay.


End file.
